


Death Do Us Part

by Death_Dance



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Dance/pseuds/Death_Dance
Summary: Sebastian is a ghost who can't be at rest until the person who murdered him is brought to justice. Daniel is a hunter, who has been called to the graveyard Sebastian is haunting to help his spirit move on. Romance ensues.





	Death Do Us Part

Sebastian drifted through the graveyard, looking down at all the headstones. His brothers, his wife and child, all laid to rest. All moved on to the next world, whatever that may be. At least they were at peace. He never would be, at least until his killer was found and brought to justice. They had been completely meticulous, however, down to making sure the knife that was driven through his gut was untraceable. Snow began to fall and Sebastian stopped in front of his daughter's grave.

"Merry Christmas, darling. My little fairy," he said, feeling the ghosts of tears appear in his eyes. He couldn't cry, but he could feel pain. And nothing ever hurt as much as seeing the tiny headstone before him, in between his and Larisa's graves. His little girl had passed away long before her time.

He closed his eyes and turned away, drifting to Larisa's grave next. "Merry Christmas to you as well, my beautiful wife. I hope that you, Elissa and Mishka are happy in the next life."

He sighed softly and drifted to his brothers' graves. "Merry Christmas, Remington. Merry Christmas, Emerson. I hope that the two of you found love and joy in the next life."

He finished his speeches and settled down onto a bench, watching the snow fall. It brought back memories of his daughter. They had loved the snow, and were always eager to go play outside. And it was Christmas. Their favorite holiday. Oh, he missed his family so much. He just wanted to go home to them, and watch as Elissa and Mishka played in front of the fireplace while Larisa cradled their newborn, Brialla. But Larisa and Elissa had taken sick, and all died. Brialla was still alive. She visited Sebastian and Larisa's graves occasionally, which had allowed Sebastian to see his grandchildren grow up. Brialla's husband, Damien, had died some time ago, and the children no longer visited the gravesite. But she still came every year, visiting her parents, siblings and uncles on their birthdays.

The ghost looked up as a car parked outside the gates of the cemetery, and a black-haired man got out. The man went around to his trunk and unloaded a heavy-looking bag. The door to the groundskeeper's cabin opened, spilling golden light onto the snow. The black-haired man went inside, and the door closed again. That was odd. Perhaps the old groundskeeper had found a replacement. It was bound to happen soon. The old man couldn't continue chasing off teenagers and tending plants forever.

Sebastian drifted over, trying to listen in on the conversation. He'd never actually been in the cabin in life, so he couldn't go there in death, but he could hear indistinct words. Ghost... hunter... lots of yesses and nos. The black haired man was a hunter, and there was only one ghost in this town that he would be getting rid of. Sebastian drifted backwards, shocked. He'd never done anything wrong! He'd heard of ghosts that hurt the living, but Sebastian would never do that! He just minded his own business.

The hunter came out of the cabin, followed by the groundskeeper. The old man unlocked the gate and it creaked open. Sebastian made himself vanish, not wanting the hunter to be aware of his presence just yet.

"Thank you," the hunter said as the groundskeeper closed the gates. Sebastian drifted over to Larisa's grave, watching as the young man unloaded a work bag.

"I know why you're here. I cannot leave until my murderer is brought to justice." The hunter looked up in shock.

"I don't plan on forcing you out. I'm not like other hunters. I bring the dead peace instead of tearing them from their haunting places."

"Do you promise?" Sebastian asked, letting himself become more opaque. The hunter nodded.

"Talk to me about yourself. I can stay out here all night, if I need to." he said.

"What's your name?" Sebastian asked, looking at the hunter's outfit - tank top, denim jacket, skinny jeans and combat boots.

"Daniel Curcio." he said. Daniel smiled at the ghost. "What's yours?"

"Sebastian Danzig Kropp." the ghost said in a clipped voice.

"Are these your family?" Daniel asked, looking down at the various graves. He blinked and shook his head sadly when he saw the dates on some of them.

"Yes, they are," Sebastian said. He looked down at the graves. "That is my wife, that is my daughter, and those are my brothers." he said, pointing at each one as he identified them.

Daniel nodded and looked over at the spirit. "Do you miss them?" He already knew the answer.

"With all my being." Sebastian said. "All I ever think about is being with them again."

"I can help you be with them again," Daniel said in a hushed tone. He reached in his pocket and drew out a salt shaker. Sebastian, lost in memories, didn't notice until Daniel was spreading the salt around him in a circle. 

"What-" the ghost started, his eyes going wide. He looked at Daniel with a shocked and confused expression.

"I have to," Daniel admitted. spraying around the salt circle with holy water.

Sebastian flinched away and tried to disappear, but he was bound. "Daniel- If I can't disappear by morning, I'll cease to exist," he whispered.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Daniel said sadly. "I'm just doing my job."


End file.
